1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to water resistant peelable protective coating compositions, and, more specifically, to water and solvent based, polymeric coating compositions which form a protective and/or decorative coating on a variety of substrates, including automotive paints, metals, plastics, glass, cloth, paper, asphalt, concrete, porcelain, and ceramics. The coating may be formulated for temporary or long term protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A demand exists for a coating composition suitable for the temporary protection of the surface of an article through the depositing on the surface of a coating which can be subsequently be easily removed from the surface without altering the surface.
For example, in the case of painted or polished metal manufactured articles such as automobiles, a need exists for such a coating composition to protect the automobile against weathering, contamination from the atmosphere, chemical attack or accidental damage during handling. Moreover, often the paint on the front end of a motor vehicle or around the outer edges of the fenders is chipped or otherwise damaged by rocks or other small hard objects flying from the road. The paint also becomes unpleasantly dirty after driving the vehicle during warm weather due to insects colliding with portions of the auto body or even due to bird droppings. If dead bugs and bird droppings are left to remain on the paint for a prolonged period of time, permanent stain marks may appear even after cleaning of the automotive body surface. The vehicle's body surface may also be scratched by pets, during delivery from the dealership, or even during transportation and storage from shipping.
A need also exists in the construction area for a temporary, peelable coating which is easily applied and removed to items such as windows and doors.
There is also a need for a peelable protective coating which can applied to a painted surface, or coated surface such as chrome or chrome plated plastic, to prevent damage to the paint.